The present invention relates to implantable spinal devices and methods for their use. More particularly, the present invention relates to interbody devices formed of bone that may be utilized in spinal fusions.
A variety of interbody implants are available for spinal fusion procedures. These implants have been manufactured of various materials including steel, titanium, composites, allograft, xenograft or other biocompatible materials, and have the necessary strength to prevent the disc space from collapsing before fusion has occurred. Other techniques for spinal fusion include the placement of bone graft material in the disc space along with a plate or rod construct that spans the affected disc space. One disadvantage to the above devices is that once fusion has occurred, the implants and hardware used to maintain the stability of the segment is unnecessary and remains in the body as a foreign object.
Other types of implants have been developed from bio-compatible metals which incorporate threads on the outer surface of the implant that retain the implant in the disc space after it is threaded therein. Still other implants have been developed that are made from bone. Examples of such spacers made from bone having use in spinal procedures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,289. The spacers in the '289 patent are provided with vertebral engaging surfaces on the upper and lower faces of the implant to resist migration of the implant in the disc space and/or expulsion of the implant from the disc space. While spacers made of bone offer much improved incorporation in fusion procedures, the inherent brittle nature of bone resulting from a high mineral content, particularly load-bearing cortical bone, severely limits its potential for use in applications that require the implant to resist loading other than bearing or compression type loading. For example, cortical bone typically consists of approximately 70% mineral content and 30% non-mineral matter. Of this non-mineral matter, approximately 95% is type I collagen, with the balance being cellular matter and non-collagenous proteins.
Bone grafts have commonly been used in a fixed shape, pulverized, or as pliable demineralized bone. One form of a pliable bone graft is a demineralized bone material typically in the form of a sponge or putty having very little structural integrity. While a demineralized bone segment may retain properties suitable to support bone ingrowth, the structural properties of the bone are altered by removal of its mineral content. Thus, such bone sponges and putties may not typically be used in load-bearing applications.
Therefore, there remains a need for bone implants having the requisite load carrying capabilities for applications that require both bearing or compression load carrying capabilities along with capabilities for resisting loading other than bearing or compression type loading.